Shinichi's Needs
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Shinichi wants to keep the promise he made Kaito, but does Kaito even care? If he doesn't, what will Shinichi do? What really matters to Shin-chan?


"_Don't worry Kai-chan. I'll figure out who did it. With a keen eye for details, only one truth prevails."_

Shinichi forced his eyes open, staring up at the white ceiling of his room. His body was heavy with sleep and his mind clouded without his morning coffee. He spared a thought to register that he was alone in bed.

Where was Kaito?

"Shin-chan! I know you're awake, come down for breakfast!"

_Well that answers that question_ Shinichi thought with a half-smile. The detective rolled himself out of bed and staggered to his feet. Uncaring of his shirtless state nor the multiple hickeys that married his skin, he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shin-chan." Kaito's soft voice flowed directly into his ear as the magician extraordinaire bent slightly to lay a kiss on the detective's open neck.

"Morning Kai." He answered sleepily.

Shinichi smiled at the teen busying himself in the kitchen and even gave Kaito a kiss on the lips when a coffee cup was slipped expertly into his hands.

Both boys remained silent as they waited for the last occupant of the house to awaken.

"Oh boys, good morning!" Kuroba Chikage smiled at the sight her two precious boys made. Shinichi only in pj pants reading the paper and drinking coffee as her own son hurried around, also in pj pants, making breakfast for the three of them.

"Morning Kaa-san." They answered, giving her a smile each. Shinichi even rose to give her a gentle hug before sitting back down.

"Any plans for this morning boys?" She asks as she also takes a seat next to Shinichi.

Kaito looks up from the frying pan he was making omelets on, and glances at Shinichi with a smirk. Shinichi just groans loudly, but everyone could see the hint of the smile on his face.

"Shin-chan and I are practicing for the show coming up. It's Shinichi's first stage experience." Kaito answers his mother with a wide grin, giving her a kiss as he deposited her omelet in front of her. He did the same when he gave Shinichi his food as well, but the other teen just grumbled under his breath.

"I don't understand why he insists on dragging me up on stage, I can't pull of magic like he can." Shinichi complained to Chikage. The woman just shook her head with a smile.

"Don't even try and wonder Shinichi-chan. Kurobas enjoy showing off what is their's. I must say, Toichi took me up multiple times when we began dating. We can't help but give in to them after all." She laughed a small, sad laugh that made both boys stop what they were doing for a second. She only smiled when she noticed this though, offering both boys an apologetic look.

"Toichi taught both me and Kaa-san everything we know." Kaito smiled too, sad as it looked.

Shinichi just shook his head, heaving a sigh and nodding.

"When are you're parents supposed to return Shinichi-chan?" Chikage asked. She pulled out a fork from thin air and started eating, saying nothing at the smug looks both boys shot her. She used the magic she'd learned under her husband's wing almost on a daily basis but it was hard not to when it was one of the only connection they had left to Kuroba Toichi. Even Shinichi had picked up little things from Kaito over the years, but he'd only started on the more complicated tricks recently.

Some times it helped with his work, Shinichi realized. Being able to do some of the things Kaito did on a daily basis from the acrobatic things to the spotting things, magic required all of them. At least, the Kuroba brand of magic did.

"Is Ran going to join you boys?"

Again, Shinichi and Kaito shared a look.

Ran hadn't spoken to Shinichi since he and Kaito finally told her about their relationship. That was nearly two months ago. She had said that she was more disappointed in the fact that they didn't tell her right away (Shinichi had acutally been dating Kaito two years prior to actually telling his best girl friend) but Shinichi knew it was more than that. She was heartbroken. Not that Shinichi has ever lead her on or anything of the sort, but he knew she had liked him since they met years ago.

Shinichi felt as if he could love Ran, if Kaito had not gotten to him first.

Kaito and Shinichi were childhood friends who met through their parents. Yukiko had been Toichi's apprentices in the art of disguises, something she had said she needed if she wanted to become the perfect actress (Which she did, just to show how good the Kuroba magic really is), and so little Kai-chan and little Shin-chan spent a lot of those times together in the kitchen with Chikage.

After Yukiko and her husband Yusaku moved away to Beika, Shinichi didn't see much of Kai-chan anymore. Still though, his childhood friend was the first and last one he ever thought about. If it hadn't been for his childhood crush of Kaito, Shinichi could have actually seen himself falling in love with Ran, like she was in love with him.

But that changed two years into knowing Ran.

Two years after leaving his Kai-chan behind, Toichi was murdered during his own show. Kaito had been present and he'd witnessed it all, so when Chikage took her son and went to Yukiko requesting to remain in the Kudo mansion and away from the place her husband had been murdered, the young actress smiled and welcomed little Kai-chan and her mentor's wife into their home.

Kaito had still been in a period of shock at the time, and so it fell on Shinichi to pull his best friend out of it. And he did.

Kaito stuck to Shinichi like glue since then, and Shinichi (Fed by his crush at the time) couldn't mind it even if he wanted to. So when he introduced Kai-chan to Ran-chan, Kaito didn't actually like the girl in the beginning. She was a threat, something that would take his Shin-chan just like Death took his Otou-san.

When Shinichi questioned him on his hostility toward Ran, Kaito told him straight out: "You're mine, I don't want to let you go! She can't have you, no one can, I had you first. She can't take you like they took Otou-san." And it was all true.

Shinichi, who had been a little shocked but a lot happy, had smiled and hugged Kaito. "No one can take me, Kai-chan. And don't worry about your Otou-san!" He let go of the boy and made Kaito face him, looking him straight in the eyes like he saw his dad do to his mom was he was trying to be serious. "Don't worry Kai-chan. I'll figure out who did it. With a keen eye for details, only one truth prevails."

After that, Kaito started opening to Ran a little, and they became good friends, but Kaito always had Shinichi's heart.

It was actually when they turned sixteen that Kaito couldn't take it anymore and he confessed to Shinichi that he'd been dreaming about kissing the high school detective for a few years now. And it was then, in Shinichi's room, that they had their first kiss.

Two years of firsts and truly, they hadn't had any major problems, other than this one with Ran.

"No Kaa-san." Shinichi answered the question she'd asked a little too softly, but he cleared his throat, frowning a little. "She hadn't spoken to either of us yet."

"I see." Chikage sighed and waved it off, smiling widely at her boys. "Well, don't dilly-dally! I'll be at the show this weekend, so you two better make it the best one of the year!"

Kaito laughed and gave his mom a thumbs up sign while his counterpart simple shook his head in mock worry. In truth Shinichi had the entire routine down pat, he just needed to work on delivering the believability of magic. Shinichi wasn't a show man like Kaito, so when he did tricks they tended to be mechanical and stiff making the magic disappear. That was the reason for Kaito dragging them down to the theater to practice again, like they had done yesterday after school.

"Will do Kaa-san." Kaito kissed his mother cheek again before bouncing up the stairs to put on his school uniform, Shinichi at his heals after giving Chikage a kiss too.

"What do you want to do after practice?"

Kaito's question gave Shinichi pause as they walked through the door of their room. They've been sharing ever since they started dating two years prior, and though Kaito enjoyed orderly chaos, he kept all of his gadgets and tricks in his old room for the safety of his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, why not come back here?"

The sentence held more inquiry than required and Kaito's grin was sharp and sinister.

"When did you become a sex addict Shin-chan." Kaito growled low and dangerous, though the glint in his eyes was all pleasure.

Shinichi at least had the grace to blush lightly.

"Don't give me that, you started it, so finish it!" The detective snapped a little defensively.

It's not like Shinichi ever expected to _like_ sex. He usually didn't even think about such things, even when he and Kaito had spend a year dating. It wasn't until recently actually that they started to _have_ sex. All because Kaito didn't want to push Shin-chan into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Kaito ended up pushing anyways, but at least Shinichi had enjoyed it far more than he had expected.

Enjoyed it a little too much actually.

Every chance they got to be alone with more than fifteen minutes to spare, Shinichi would string Kaito up so tight that the magician was shaking in an attempt to keep his cool. If they were in public or in front of Kaa-san, he'd hold back as long as he could before pulling Shinichi into an empty room. Shinichi not only planned it that way, but enjoyed every freakin' minute of it. Not that it was _ever_ said out loud. Shinichi was not the type of person to 'kiss and tell'.

"Oh I'll finish it Shin-chan. Don't worry." A leer and a lunge later had Shinichi on his back, on the bed, and under Kaito.

They were both aware that they only had about ten minutes before they had to get some clothes on fast and dash to school before the bell, so they refrained from touching anything below the belt.

Shinichi had his hands roaming Kaito's back, pulling the magician's body to his own as they kissed. A deep, slow kiss that Kaito was particularly fond of. Kaito liked to tease and taste a little more than the average male. Shinichi would sometimes joke about Kaito having a fetish for his lips, but while he laughed, Kaito never denied it. For Shinichi, it was more the feeling than the pace. The pressure building between them, the tension that had nothing to do with awkwardness or negative tension. It was more a challenge between them. With no clear goal or prize because in the end both of them were left satisfied.

"Mm, Kai. School." Shinichi moaned quietly when the lips he'd been nibbling on moved across his cheek to his ear, then down his neck to the sensitive spot on the junction of his neck and shoulder. "If you leave anymore, someone will notice in gym." He pointed out breathlessly, secretly relishing each and every hickey on his body.

Kaito growled again and kept sucking, making this one the darkest love-bite sinces their play-time last night. Shinichi couldn't help but wither below him, tilting his head to give Kaito more skin to work with.

Shinichi really didn't care who knew.

It was strange for him to feel like that, but after they told Ran (And started having sex) He couldn't be bothered with worrying about who was aware of their relationship anymore. In fact, at times, he liked it. Showing off not only Kaito but the hickeys too. There was a very wide range of things Kaito did for the person he loved, and Shinichi was in the receiving end of all of them, and sometimes showing off how much he was loved made Shinichi feel good. The only thing other than his detective work and Kaito that could truly make him feel good.

He didn't find it shallow or anything, its not like they flaunted their relationship in other people's faces, it was just freeing. He didn't ever really show off, but not hiding it was the same thing to him, and to not hide gave Shinichi freedoms he'd never had before. So yes. He loved Kaito's hickeys.

Kaito laughed softly into Shinichi's neck and the teen detective could feel the smile pressed there as Kaito attempted to back away.

"It's not like the building is going anywhere Shin-chan." Kaito said with a smirk. Shinichi glared for a second before rolling his eyes. Kaito did have a point but so did Shinichi.

"Yeah, it won't, but we aren't following the building, we're following administration's time line. Now get moving!" Shinichi pushed at Kaito's back until the thief started walking to the door, grabbing both their bags on the way there.

"Bye mom!" Kaito yelled as he and Shinichi left.

The sun beat down on them gently as they walked, and when Kaito reached out a hand to intertwine his fingers with Shinichi, the Modern-day Sherlock Holmes smiled.

Kaito could do that to Shinichi. Make him smile. At the most random things sometimes, but it was the thought that counted. Shinichi had a passing thought that no matter what came to pass; all he needed to be okay in life was Kaito. Kaito would always be everything. Everything Shinichi needed. Even if he couldn't keep his promise.


End file.
